The object of the present invention is a lawn-mower and, in particular, a self-propelled lawn-mower for maintaining a defined cut area. Presently, self-propelled lawn-mowers are known which operate within a cut area defined by the perimetric wire which interacts electro-magnetically with a suitable circuit provided on the lawn-mower for determining an internal/external position thereof with respect to the cut area.
Systems are also known which make it possible for the lawn-mower to return autonomously to a recharge base to carry out the electric recharge.
The re-entry into the base is determined by a control unit which executes an electronic program to operate the displacements of the lawn-mower.
The systems of known type exhibit the drawbacks of a relative complexity both for the presence of a perimetric wire and the need for processing an electromagnetic signal.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the said drawbacks by providing a self-propelled lawn-mower of simple construction and able to operate within a predetermined cut area.
A further object is to provide an apparatus and a lawn-mower allowing the latter to re-enter into a recharge base in a simple and reliable manner.
These and other object, which will appear more clearly by a reading of the detailed description that follows, are achieved, according to the present invention, by means of a lawn-mower and an apparatus as disclosed in the attached main claims. Further embodiments of the same invention being set forth in the corresponding dependent claims.